1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with improved oral rinses and mouthwashes and methods of making and using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of mouthwashes and oral rinses have been developed for treatment of conditions such as periodontal disease (gingivitis and periodontitis), plaque, oral inflammation, toothaches, oral ulcerations, dry socket, dentin hypersensitivity, and halitosis, as well as to address aesthetic issues such as bad breath and tooth discoloration.
For example, patients with advanced periodontal disease are often prescribed a germicidal mouthwash containing Chlorhexidine gluconate, commercially available under the brand names such as PERIDEX® (Procter & Gamble Co.; Cincinnati, Ohio) and PERIOGARD® (Colgate-Palmolive Co.; New York, N.Y.). However, one known side-effect of chorhexidine gluconate is that it can stain teeth and dental work. It is also reported as having a terrible taste, leaving an unpleasant aftertaste in the mouth, and even altering the patient's overall taste perception.
LISTERINE®-brand mouthwash (Warner-Lambert Co.; Morris Plains, N.J.) is another well-known mouthwash with antiseptic properties used to treat gingivitis and bad breath. These mouthwashes generally have a high alcohol (ethanol) content of between 21.6% and 26.9% by volume (v/v) based upon the total mouthwash volume. Eucalyptol, thymol, menthol, and methyl salicylate are listed as the active ingredients in LISTERINE®. Many patients who are suffering from painful irritations and inflammations in the oral cavity cannot tolerate the burning and/or stinging sensations associated with LISTERINE® and other similarly-formulated antiseptic mouthwashes.
Patients who are prescribed or recommended to use these mouthwashes such as LISTERINE® and PERIDEX® often fail to follow-through with actually using the mouthwash as prescribed because of the disagreeable side-effects of these mouthwashes. As a consequence, their overall oral health can be adversely affected. Thus, there is a need for an oral rinse that soothes and relieves oral inflammations while preventing and reducing the germs that cause periodontal disease and bad breath, without the adverse taste, burning sensations, or other side effects experienced with existing mouthwashes.